Packages for surgical sutures and surgical needles are well known in the art. Typically, the sutures and needles are packaged in conventional unitary packages such as folder packages, or molded plastic trays. Such a package may contain multiple needles and sutures. These packages are then placed into outer wrap packages which are then sterilized. The sterilized packages are then placed into dispenser boxes. Dispenser boxes are boxes that are used to package multiple unitary suture packages. The boxes have features such that when the dispenser box is placed into a special holding rack, it is possible for the health care provider to easily remove the unit packages of sutures from the dispenser box as needed.
Although the existing dispenser boxes that are known in the art are useful for their intended purpose, there are also some disadvantages associated with their use. In particular, one disadvantage is that once unitary packages of sutures are removed from the box, and if they are not utilized during a procedure, it is often difficult to reinsert them into the dispenser box. In addition, in many conventional dispenser boxes it is not possible to have access to the unit suture packages from both the bottom of the dispenser box as well as the top of the dispenser box.
Accordingly, there is a need in this art for novel, improved dispenser boxes.